


Friend of the Family

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Established Relationship Damon/Alaric, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Made up past for Alaric, Mostly Fluff, Other, Reader is a vampire hunter, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You left Mystic Falls years ago with your family, but when you hear about the Vampire problem you have to return to help out. Lucky for Alaric, a friend of the family, who you hadn't seen in seven years is willing to let you stay with him. But little did you know how attractive he'd gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of the Family

**(SPOILER ALERT: This is not a super cannon story by any means but there will be mentions of things that have happened over ALL the seasons so far so read at your own risk. )**  
  
**(Also this story takes place when Elena and friends were still in high school, also it's a a bit of an alternate time line thing, mostly because I don't want people dead xD)**  
  
You were born in Mystic falls in 1995. Your parents were part of the line of founding family's and at a young age you'd found out about the hidden troubles of Mystic falls. Instead of hiding scared like most kids would, you choose to learn to fight back. You'd trained in martial arts, and owned a gun and knew how to shoot one by the age of ten, and you know most, if not all of the Vampire tricks. Your father had trained you well in the ways of a Vampire hunter, but to this day you'd still never actually seen a Vampire, at least not that you knew.  
  
Your Father had gotten a job at a different school a few hours away, so your parents moved out of Mystic Falls in 2005. And you'd never looked back. But now ten years later you were driving past the town border.  
  
_Welcome to Mystic Falls Virginia... I can't believe I'm actually back here. It looks the same as when I left._ You were driving slowly since it was dark out, and you couldn't see very well through the heavy rain fall. Your windshield wippers were going so fast that there was a constant sqeeking sound which only added to the creepy atmosphere.  
  
Your father had gotten word of the Vampire activity in Mystic Falls. And since he was retired now you had come to see what you could do to help. Your father called a family friend  a couple nights ago and asked if you could stay with him for awhile. He'd said it was fine, so that's why you were here.  
  
The family friend was actually a Vampire hunter who used to teach history at a school where your father taught math. He was younger then your father by quite a bit and your dad had taken him under his wing for the couple years they worked together. He'd visited your house often enough that you remembered him well.  
  
But that was years ago now, you'd been only thirteen when you'd last seen him and although you were mature for your age you'd been a child in every sense.  
  
You flipped on the radio trying to drown out the annoying sqeeks. _I know it was around here somewhere..._ You looked out the side window as you drove by where you thought the street you were looking for was but didn't see it. Dammit! This weather keeps getting worse and I want to get out of it.  
  
You pulled over deciding to check your phone instead of driving around aimlessly. _Of course, no service.You put the phone down. Maybe I can wait out the worst of it._ You looked out the window, the rain showed no signs of stopping any time soon.  
  
You put your foot back on the peddle getting ready to drive back onto the road. But when you pushed your foot down the car didn't move. _Are you fucking kidding me!_ You check to make sure you didn't have your emergency break on, you didn't. _Guess I gotta get out in look..._  
  
You turned the car off, reached for your raincoat on the seat beside you and put it on, zipping it up before opening the car door and stepping out. The second you stepped out the rain hit you hard and heavy. You looked around trying to the problem, everything looked fine until you got to the back of the car. _A flat..._ Your back lift tire and been punctured. _Must have driven over something sharp._  
  
In the minute it had taken you to find the problem you were already drenched. You returned to the front of the car and popped the trunk of the vehicle. You opened the hatch at the bottom where your spare tire was. You reached in pulling it out and placing it on the road beside you, looking around for the jack.  
  
It took you awhile to get the tire off and changed to the new one. You'd been taught how to do it but you'd never actually done it before so it took a lot longer then it needed to, and by that time you were drenched and muddy.  
  
You sighed loudly. _Tonight really isn't my night... At all..._ You took off the raincoat since all it was doing at this point was keeping the wetness in, and got back inside your car. _So to recap, I am now cold, wet and still not sure where I am going._  
  
You checked your phone again. _Still nothing. Alright then back to driving around aimlessly I guess._ You pulled back onto the road and kept  driving, deciding that you would stop if you seen anyone who you could ask for directions.  
  
You used to love how little traffic there was here, but right now you weren't so happy about it. _It's almost midnight I'm sure no one will be out and about._ You turned around and tried a couple different roads before you found the one you were looking for. _Things are starting to look up._  
  
You drove down the street for awhile with the radio turned down low and let yourself drift into thinking since no one else was on the road it was safe. _I wonder what Alaric is like now... I haven't seen him in years I'm sure he's changed. I wonder if he married again after the divorce... He must be, a guy like him wouldn't stay single long. He was always nice... If he's married he must have kids. Though I guess if he had kids Dad would have mentioned it to me._  
  
You pulled into the parking lot for the apartment buildings glad to see you'd soon be changed into clean dry clothes. And inside somewhere warmer. It's crazy how much everything still looks the same. You'd lived in this same building for a couple of years and it had been the exact same.  
  
You parked the car turned off the engine and grabbed your couple bags off the floor, you hadn't packed much. A bag for necessity, a backpack with weapons and vervain, even though you know Alaric had more then enough of both. And a suitcase of clothes that was in the trunk.  
  
You got out unlocking the trunk and lifting your suitcase out. Before locking the car and heading into the building. When you stepped inside the building you were very glad to find it warm and nicer then you remembered it being. _I guess the inside has changed a bit, it looks more updated then I remember._  
  
You pulled out your phone reading the note you'd left yourself with Alaric's room number. You took the elevator up to the right floor since you didn't feel like carrying your luggage especially since it was now wet to. You reached his door giving it a light knock.  
  
It quickly flung open "There you are!" The man who opened it said sounding slightly panicked. "You were supposed to here hours ago I've been calling you" He added.  
  
"I'm really sorry, the rain made it slow, plus I had to change my tire, and my phone hasn't had service for at least an hour" You said looking up at Alaric for the first time since you'd arrived. _Hot damn! He's gorgeous!_ You tried not to stare or look him up and down but you really wanted to. You'd remembered him as an attractive man but this was a whole new level.  
  
The beautiful symmetrical structure of his face. His dark eyes, that looked either brown or blue but you couldn't tell from the distance. The faint stubble perfectly framing his face, lips that you could only describe as kissable. And dirty blonde hair that looked so fluffy and soft.  
  
"It's fine I'm just glad you're alright" He said with a smile. He leaned forward to give you a hug but you put your hand up.  
  
"You don't want to do that, I am wet and muddy" You said with a laugh.  
  
"I've seen worse"  He said with a laugh wrapping his arms around you anyway.  
  
You hugged him back "It's nice to see you again" You said truthfully.  
  
"Yeah, it's been along time" He said stepping aside and letting you come in. "You've grown a lot" He added looking you up and down, in a way that would have been creepy if it was any other man.  
  
"That's what happens when you don't see someone for seven years" You said with a shrug.  "Am I to assume my parents have been calling ever few minutes for the past hour?" You asked looking up at him after placing your bags on the floor by the front door.  
  
"Of course, you know they worry about you a lot" He said. "You should call them as soon as you can" He added.  
  
"I will do that right now" You said pulling your cell phone out of your pocket and quickly dialing your father.  
  
"Alright I'll move these bags into your room while you do that" Alaric said with a smile.  
  
You watched him pick up the bags and head out of the room while you waited for your father to pick up. "Hey guys it's-"  
  
"Where have you been we've been worried sick?!" You mother yelled from the other end of the phone. "Are you okay?!" You're father added to quick for you to answer. _Gotta love speaker phone..._  
  
"I'm here safe and sound, I just had some problems, but I'm here and Alaric's here so no need to worry now" You said trying to sound as calm and reassuring as possible.  
  
"What problems?" Your mother asked. "Are you in trouble with the law?" You father asked again without giving you time to answer.  
  
"Calm down and relax, I'm wet and muddy so right now I need a shower but everything's good, and I will call you later okay" You said trying not to be annoyed, you know that had every right and reason to worry but you really wanted a shower.  
  
"Okay, but make sure you call us" Your mother said.  
  
"I will mom, promise" You said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Everything alright?" Alaric asked entering back into the room.  
  
"Now that I'm here safe and sound yeah" You said with a bright smile.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe, your parents weren't the only ones worried" He said looking at you with a concerned face.  
  
"I'm tough it would take a lot more then some shitty weather to take me out" You said leaning against one of the walls, you didn't want to sit down since you were sure you had mud on your butt.  
  
"Yeah but there is a lot more then that here" He said seriously.  
  
"I know, but I'm careful, plus I've never seen one before I don't think it's likely I will now" You asked confused.  
  
"It might be more likely then you think" He said, looking like he was leaving something out.  
  
"What do you mean?" You asked, now very curious.  
  
"It's late but we'll talk in the morning" He replied. You assumed he could read the tired expression on your face.  
  
"Alright, I'd love to catch up but I could really use a shower first" You said looking down at yourself with a laugh.  
  
"Of course, it's right through there" Alaric said motioning to one of the doors. "While you're here whats mine is yours" He added with a kind smile.  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate you opening your home to me" You said polity.  
  
"You're welcome, It's only fair really, when I used to live near you your house has always open to me" He said taking a seat on the couch in the living room.  
  
"You know it still is if you're ever in the area, you mean a lot to my parents, and to me" You said blushing lightly. Alaric used to kick a ball around with you and it had always meant a lot but now that you were older it felt weird to say it. Though you knew that was based on your new found attraction for the man.  
  
"The feeling is mutual" He said with a smile. "Now go wash up, it's not good to hang around in wet clothes" He added.  
  
"Geez thanks mom" You said teasingly heading out of the room. you first went into the room you'd seen Alaric enter with your bags. _Nice place._ The room was small  but it was very clean and you could easily see making yourself at home in it. You opened your suit case taking out a pair of sweat pants, and a tank top, and a pair of panties, before heading into the bathroom to shower.  
  
You stepped into the shower turning on the water, it felt great to wash the grim off, and feel the warm water cascading down your back. You were nervous at first that you wouldn't feel welcomed or at home here, but you were now seeing that wasn't true at all. _I'm glad to see he hasn't changed too much, still as friendly as ever. And with that same undertone of sadness that he tries to not let show..._  
  
You remembered thinking there was something off about him when you were young. He was kind and good to you, most of your fathers friends ignored you, but Alaric always acknowledged you, and when we was waiting for your dad he'd spend time you. But there always looked to be something in the back of his mind that he wasn't saying. _Only thing that's really changed are his look... Or maybe it's just my perception that's changed... I guess that is the more likely of the two._  
  
You stuck your head under the water and ran your hands threw your hair trying to fix the mess it had become. I must have looked like a hot mess when I entered here. You laughed knowing anyone else you knew would have made some comment about it. But then again most people you knew were your age and not as mature as Alaric was.  
  
Your mind wandered back to your favorite memory of him and let the scene play out in your mind.  
  
_You were twelve at the time and home alone, your parents had gone out somewhere but you no longer remembered that detail. You'd heard a knock at the door and headed to answer it suddenly remembering your mothers words. 'Don't let anyone inside unless you know them well'. You peaked through the hole in the door seeing Alaric standing out in the cold with his hands in his pockets._  
  
_You quickly opened the door without another second of thought. "Hey Ric" You said with a smile. By this point you'd met him quite a few times and your father mentioned him often._  
  
_"Hello Y/N" He replied returning your smile._  
  
_"Come inside it's freezing out there" You said moving out of the way so he could enter. Once he'd stepped inside you closed the door and looked up at him, he was a lot taller then you back then. "What are you here for?" You asked being too young to realize it sounded kind of rude._  
  
_"I came to check something with your father, is he around?" He asked._  
  
_"No, him and mom are out right now but they should be back soon if you want to wait" You responded._  
  
_"Are you sure that's okay?" He asked looking around the room._  
  
_"Of course, take off your coat and take a seat" You said trying your best to sound like your mother did when people stopped by. Again remembering what she always told you 'Be polite and welcoming even if you don't like the person'. Luckily for you that wasn't the case with Alaric._  
  
_"Thank you" He said kindly hanging his coat on the coat tree by the door and removing his shoes before stepping inside._  
  
_"Make your self at home, I'll be right back" You said exciting the room. You headed into the kitchen took a few minutes making tea and setting it up nicely on a tray with some cookies your mom had made earlier in the week._  
  
_When you returned to the room Alaric had taken a seat on the couch and was flipping through the news paper your father had left on the coffee table. "Here" You said passing him a teacup full of green tree. "You looked cold" You added also passing him a blanket._  
  
_He laughed lightly but accepted both with a smile. "Thank you very much" He responded. He took a sip from the tea placing it back down on the table. "What were you playing?" He asked pointing to the TV screen that had been left on the pause menu._  
  
_"Mario kart" You responded with a grin. You might have been mature for your age but you still played video games like ever other kid._  
  
_"Do you have a spare controller?" He asked._  
  
_"Of course, do you want to play?" You asked shocked. Your parents played with you sometimes but never really showed much interest in games. Though your father liked more adult games, like first person shooters and thing, you assumed it reminded him of his 'glory days'._  
  
_"Might as well till your father gets back" He said taking the controller you had passed him._  
  
_Your parents took a lot longer then you thought they would to get back and you'd ended up spending most of the day with Alaric playing games and goofing off. It was a simple memory but a good one that you'd never forgotten._  
  
You came back to reality having already washed your hair and everything, so you did one last rinse off before stepping out. You wrapped yourself up in one of the spare towels Alaric had on a shelf in the bathroom and brushed out your hair. You dried off and got dressed before coming out of the bathroom and finding Alaric on the couch watching TV with a bottle of bourbon or some other alcohol that looked similar, you weren't good at telling them apart.  
  
"Hey" You said as you entered into the room.  
  
He looked up at you and smiled. "Feeling better now?" He asked muting the TV and giving you his full attention.  
  
"Yes, thank you, I feel so much better" You said taking a seat on the couch beside him. "Can I have a glass?" You asked motioning to the bottle on the coffee table. You realized it was surprisingly easy to make yourself at home here.  
  
"Oh, I guess you are able to drink now" He said with a laugh and a strange face, as if the fact that you had aged just hit him. **(A/N: I don't know legal drinking age in the US but where I am 20 is legal so for this story it is. Plus in TVD land 17 year olds can work in bars xD)** He got up getting you a glass from the cupboard and filling it with the alcohol.  
  
"Thanks" You said as he passed you the drink. "So what have you been up to since I've seen you?" You asked sitting with your back to the arm rest so you could make eye contact while you talked. "I assume you're still a teacher and a vampire hunter on the side" you added.  
  
"I do still teach history at the local high school, but I'm semi-retired from the hunting, though it seems to follow me" He said with a dry chuckle.  
  
"Things like that can be hard to get away from. But I'm glad that you have a life here" You said with a smile. "Though I have to say, I'm surprised you never remarried" You added before you realized how insensitive and ignorant it sounded. You were about to apologize but he spoke up.  
  
"There was someone for awhile, but we ended up wanting different things" He said not seeming too bothered about you bringing it up. **(A/N: In my story Jenna is alive because I hated that she died)**  
  
"I'm sorry" You said honestly. You still felt bad about bringing it up but you were glad he seemed okay.  
  
"It's alright, things ended on good terms and we're still friends" He said smiling fondly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that" You responded taking a sip from your drink.  
  
"How about you, anyone in your life?" He asked a curious expression on his face.  
  
You almost spit out your drink but managed to swallow. You heard him laugh at you but let you speak. "I've never had anyone serious in my life. You know what it's like, it's hard when half your interests are something people don't even believe exist" You replied.  
  
"It can be, but sometimes you find someone in the last place you would ever think" He said, he looked oddly pleased at that and it made you wonder but you didn't question it.  
  
"Maybe, but right now I have a focus and it has nothing to do with relationships" You said. "Though putting my end goals aside, I have to say it's nice to be back here, I missed it more then I thought" You added.  
  
"Well you're welcome to stay with me whenever you want" He said. "Speaking of that, how long do you plan on staying?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Your father didn't give me any sort of time frame" He added.  
  
You sighed teasingly. "He is so organized but when it comes to important details he never remembers" You said with a laugh. "I was planning on staying a week or two, but I can definitely get a hotel for awhile if it's better for you" You added.  
  
"No I don't mind at all" He said reaching over and placing a hand on your knee. "I was just wondering if you had school to get back to or anything" He added.  
  
"Not really. I do plan to go to collage for sure I just don't know what I want to study yet" You said making a weird thinking face.  
  
"You'll figure it out" He said reassuringly. "But till then stay as long as you like" He smiled.  
  
"Only if you promise you'll kick me out if I get annoying" You said giving him a serious expression. "Or if you need 'alone time'" You added with a wink.  
  
He laughed. "Alright I promise" He said shaking his head, like saying he thought that was ridiculous.  
  
"Great" You said cheerily, swigging the last of your drink and putting it down on the table.  
  
You noticed him glance up at the clock and suddenly remembered how late it was. "I forgot you have school in the morning, don't feel you have to stay up for me" You said looking him in the eyes. You were pretty sure now that his eyes were actually grey.  
  
"Well I was hoping we'd get more time to talk but I didn't expect you to show up this late" He said.  
  
"I didn't either" You responded with a laugh. "But we'll have tons of time to catch up, so go get some sleep" You said with a smile.  
  
"You sure?" He asked finishing his drink and placing it on the table.  
  
"Of course, I should be getting to sleep soon to" You replied.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning" He said getting up and putting his empty glass by the sink. "If you need anything and can't find it you can wake me" He added.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine, but thanks" You responded. "Goodnight  Ric" You added.  
  
"Goodnight" He responded stepping out of the room.  
  
You flopped forward into the couch. _He's somehow become an even better man since I've seen him... Also a lot more secure in himself..._ You smiled to yourself, forcing yourself to get up off the couch and head into your room. You sat on the bed and opened your laptop, starting to look into some of the recent news articles for mystic falls.  
  
There were a lot of deaths in the past few months and almost all of them were marked as animal attacks, which you knew was code for vampires. You spent a couple hours flipping through the reports, and reading some of the random news. You had to admit it felt nice to feel like part of this place again, even if you didn't remember it all that well.  
  
When you felt like you'd read enough you got up and headed to the bathroom to take care of your nighttime routine, returning to your room and flopping down on the bed when you were done. _I think tomorrow I will take a day to just look around, learn the town again and maybe ask some of the locals see if they know anything..._ You pulled the sheets over you and dozed off knowing you had plans for the morning.    


**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me one day while playing Mariokart, and I decided to write. This was writen for my own enjoyment and I'm just posting it cause why not. So I'm not sure where this is going totally or how far I will go, but if people are interested I will post more when I write it, if not I'll keep it to myself. 
> 
> As always comments are appreciated cause I am still new at writing and help is awesome! ^^


End file.
